The present invention relates generally to managing power usage and specifically to managing power usage in a storage system.
Without power management, data storage systems can intermittently consume significant levels of power and create power usage spikes and surges within a computing environment such as a data center. For example, date write operations and block erasure operations on flash storage devices consume much higher levels of power (e.g., 10× and 30× respectively) than read operations. In response to the foregoing, a variety of power management approaches have been developed for storage systems. For example, erasure operations associated with “garbage collection” are often throttled within flash storage systems in order to reduce power consumption spikes and surges.